I Swear This Time I Mean It
by KaYdAwg101
Summary: "Were all just blackcats gasping for air from this feeling that burns like acid rain"
1. Chapter 1

Their all intertwined in more than one way they can imagine. The webs they created so delicately came crashing down with the rain of that faithful spring.

Claire Lyons is **best friends** with Kirsten Gregory

who is** crushing** on Josh Hotz

who lives **next door** to Dylan Marvil

who's **best friend** is Massie Block

who is **dating** Harris Fisher

who's **little brother** is Cam Fisher

who's **best friend** is Derrick Harrington

who **secretly loves** Alicia Rivera

who **hookups** with Kemp Hurley

who is also **friends** with Fawn Barlin

who is **dating** Chris Plovert

who **openly** likes Claire Lyons


	2. like your dying for this

Disclaimer: yeahh I know I'm lame don't rub it in that I don't own anything but I did wish I owned mayday parade(:

...

Usually waking up on Saturday mornings were easy knowing that you had some fun events planned later that day but on this particular morning Dylan Marvil couldn't have a harder time waking up. Her stomach growled and she ran a hand through her messy hair which created a veil around her face. She looked out her window expecting see her neighbor Josh Hotz to be doing some outdoor activity with some of his delicious friends which would actually make this morning less horrible but instead he was sitting on his lawn with a blonde haired girl who was wearing a long side braid. Dylan huffed and stomped her way downstairs to get something to eat when she remembered that Massie was supposed to be coming over at one to help Dylan clean out her closet to make room for all the new spring collections coming out in a matter of weeks. She looked back at the digital clock on the Microwave just to see it bleeping twelvefourtyfive. Knowing Massie who was always late by at least thirty minutes Dylan decided to make some breakfast. She put a plain bagel in the toaster on low while getting a mug to make herself some tea.

"Hello Sunshine!" chirps Massie looking bright in an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt which was cut into a tank top, True Religion white distressed denim short shorts, white vans, a Urban Renewal varsity jacket, and a red bandana in her high pony.

"You're actually early for something err well early for you." Dylan corrects herself sloshing orange marmalade on her toasted bagel.

"Well I stayed at Harris' house because his little brother well brother that's the same age as me was having girl issues. That kid made me sit through all of the Lord of The Rings just to describe some chick named like Bambi or something like that." She complains taking Dylan's bagel and chomping a big bite threw it.

"Are you hungry or do you just enjoy taking my stuff." teases Dylan snatching the bagel away from her while scolding her tired emerald eyes

"Nahh I'm not hungry I just like the taste of marmalade in the mornings, it makes me feel tingly. Did you see Josh and that blonde girl? She was practically throwing herself at him while he just awkwardly stood there." Massie laughs putting her finger in the orange marmalade jar that Dylan left on the counter.

"It would make sense. He never did get over that crush on you, it's actually creepy. He'll come over my house and ask if you're here which I will reply with a no and he will go on about this story when you guys dated. It's creepy and pathetic. If I didn't like him so much I would just tell him you'll never like him but he's just so cute. Plus when he's sad he always needs a shoulder to cry on which always leads to more." Dylan says runching up her nose and nodding her head at that last part.

"I did not need to hear that but it's good you're benefiting from out nonexistent relationship." grins Massie sitting on the marble countertop her vans scuffing the polished cherry wood cabinets.

"Weren't we supposed to be cleaning out my precious closet." says Dylan taking a sip of tea raising her eyebrows at Massie

"We were but I don't want to anymore because you need to get ready. We are going to Cam's ex-girlfriends pool party." exclaims Massie pushing Dylan to the stairs.

"You don't have to tell me twice, hot boys wearing nothing is my favorite thing to watch." giggles Dylan jogging up the staircase into her room.

…..

"It was amazing! But he got all tense and weird after he saw this auburn haired girl with creepy orange eyes go into his neighbor's house." screeches Kirsten flailing her arms in the air as she fell back on Claire's bed.

"That's great maybe finally he'll ask you out." suggests Claire finally tearing her pale blue eyes away from Facebook. Kirsten sighs in response laying her hands flat on the bright yellow bedspread that covered the bed.

"Hopefully. Who are you Facebook stalking now?" She asks Claire coming to join her on the white beanbags that sat on the hardwood floor. Claire turns the screen to her which shows a guy with playful chocolate brown eyes and dark brown curly hair. He was smiling with an equally stunning girl with shoulder length black wavy hair and a choclately complexion.

"Who's the hottie and his girlfriend?" She questions watching Claire's face turn into a beaming smile

"It's Kemp Hurley! He's soo dreamy and according to this that is his best friend Fawn Barlin. He likes playing soccer, lacrosse, and baseball. His favorite color is white because it's bland and looks good on every girl. Isn't he soo deep!" gushes Claire twirling a piece of ash blonde hair between her slender fingers.

"They look pretty close but whateves. Did you hear about that party? I don't know who's throwing it but Josh's going because some chick named Cassie is going." Kirsten states changing the subject.

"Oh cool you should go." Nonchalantly adds Claire her attention more focused on Facebook.

"I wish but I don't even know the chick that's throwing it and I don't want Josh to think I'm stalking him." complains Kirsten tugging on her long pecan blonde braid twirling the dead ends in her fingers. She looked down at her fingers which still had pink chipped nail polish from two weeks ago. Her hand goes to her mouth attempting chew the rest of it off so she could paint them a new color presumably blue because that's Josh's favorite color.

"By any chance is it a pool party?" asks Claire looking up to meet Kirsten's hazel eyes.

"It is, how'd ya know." chirps Kirsten her eyes hopeful that Claire scored them an invite.

"Well Fawn, that girl with Kemp Hurly is throwing a pool party today and it just so happens Josh just posted on Facebook ' Party at Fawn's whoop whoop'!" screams Claire putting down her white mac laptop jumping up and down with excitement her hair bouncing around her in frantic motions.

"Problem where is it and do we just show up?" Kirsten states breaking Claire's moment of pure joy

"I didn't think of that I was focusing on the fact that I might get to meet Kemp Hurley but trust me I'll figure it out." reassures Claire smoothing her green silk Donna Karen tank top. She sat back down on the beanbag her hands flying across they keyboard as Kirsten nibbled at the pink nail polish.


	3. by a raise of hands

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and its better that way

...

"I swear if you were any dumber you'd be dead." snaps Fawn her dark brown _youwouldsweartheirblack_ almond eyes glancing in Kemps direction as she sipped on a strawberry and mango smoothie. Kemp looked up at her his eyes looking somewhat sincere and regretful as he reached out to give her a hug.

"You're a jackass yannow but it was just once right?" questions Fawn slipping into his awaiting arms.

"Well no it's been going on for at least a couple weeks and I actually think I like her. Not love but like her in a way that's more than physical." stated Kemp pulling back from the hug and looking Fawn in the eyes. This is what happened every month in some shape or form, Kemp would fuck something up or in this case _someone _and Fawn would have to fix it.

"It has to stop! She has a boyfriend and Alicia basically owns you're ass." demands Fawn shaking his arms to express the seriousness of the situation.

"It does have to stop and I'll try but I heard she's coming to your pool party so maybe tomorrow." Kemp grins causing Fawn to smack him on the arm and wag her finger as if she was dealing with a puppy.

"No it starts today or maybe some little birdie will tell her boyfriend." threatens Fawn putting her now empty cup on the glass table that sat in the corner of her room. Kemp rolls back on her pastel pink bedspread wadding the ruffles that donned it in his palms. He looked around that girly but comforting room until his eyes stopped on the window which had a clear view of her massive backyard which was decorated with lights and the sand around the pool was raked for the party later that day.

"Why don't you dump Chris?" questions Kemp raising himself from the bed walking over to her computer which was on her Facebook home page.

"I don't know maybe because I like him. That was a stupid question." She mumbles coming out of her closet with an armful of outfit choices.

"You know he likes that blonde girl that hangs around Josh, I'm pretty sure her names like Claire." Kemp says looking over to see her response. When he said Claire her mouth twitched a little but then curved into a smile.

"I do know that but he's never cheated on me so I didn't think it was that much of a problem." She shrugs laying her swim suits on the bed throwing a pink one over her shoulder onto the white shag carpet.

"You don't know that." He responds looking down at the pink article she threw on the floor. He goes over and picks it up from where it laid crumpled and handed it back to her.

"This is his favorite." Kemp whispers in her diamond studded ear before sitting back on her bed looking at the outfit choices that laid before him.

"Since it's his favorite another good reason not to wear it." She replies looking down at the bed before picking up a red Versace string bikini with studs all over it.

"What about this one." She says holding it up against her frame.

"It's hot. Once Chris sees you in this he'll forget about that blonde chick." Promises Kemp taking a crème pillow from its position at the top of her bed and laying his head down on it.

"Probably not. I was going down on him the other day and I swear he said Claire. I asked him about it and he just looked away and blushed. Actually now that I think about it I haven't talked to him since." confesses Fawn sitting down next to Kemp looking at the picture of her and Chris that was sitting on her nightstand.

"Ouch that musta hurt." He responds tucking a lose piece of hair behind her ear. She smiles up at him her eyes glassy with tears that he rarely saw. Before they could fall Fawn blinks them back sitting up to finish picking out her favorite swim suit.

"I don't think I wanna wear this one anymore." She says to no one particular before throwing the red bikini behind her shoulder. Kemp rolled his eyes before checking his phone to see he had three new text messages.

"Babe guess what? The Claire chick added me on Facebook, should I accept it?" he asks watching her face turn into a full blown smile.

"Of course! Now we can see what makes this girl so special." replies Fawn bouncing over to Kemp her black hair whipping him in the face

"Okay I will proceed to do so." grins Kemp going over to her computer to log into Facebook. After logging in he goes to her profile to be met with a picture of two blonde girls; one of them was wearing a floral tank top and skinny jeans while the other one wore a white t-shirt and shorts. He immediately knew the one wearing the tank top was Claire because she had piercing cornflower blue eyes which Chris had described as "hauntingly beautiful." Kemp decided that she was kind of hot but too innocent to be taken seriously so he decided to show Fawn.

"Here she is. Apparently she like photography, playing piano, hanging out with some chick Kirsten who I'm guessing is the girl in her profile picture, and volunteering at animal shelters. Her favorite color is yellow because it gives everyone the feeling of joy. Oh listen to this her favorite season is May because everything is reborn and gets a second chance. She's such a sap." laughs Kemp looking away for the computer so Fawn could get a better look.

"Gross. She's sweet, caring, and beautiful, everything Chris wants. I'm sooo screwed." wails Fawn throwing her arms in the air before falling back on her bed.

"True you're none of those things except beautiful." agrees Kemp watching her every movement. Fawn's head popes up with an idea her eyes glinting mischievously at him.

"Kemp I love you and you deserve a beautiful, caring, sweet, and piano playing girl. I think" before she can finish Kemp gets up and shakes his ferociously at her his curls falling into his face.

"She's pretty but so not my type; ask you're ex-boyfriend to do it." He suggests throwing his arm around her small shoulders.

"No thanks I heard he's still in depressed mode after I dumped him like 7 months ago. Kemp please I love you and I'm your best friend." She begs looking up at him her almond eyes pleading.

"I guess but only because you're hot not because you're my best friend." He jokes throwing his arms around her. In response she kisses the side of his cheek leaving a pale pink mark.

"Invite her to my party. It'd be a great way for you guys to mingle." Fawn smiles taking off the American Apparel t-shirt she was wearing.

"Will do." He mumbles typing on the white keyboard.

"What do you think?" She asks twirling around in a Chanel white bikini. Kemp smiles his eyes following her figure.

"Hot. You know whites my favorite color." He smiles watching as Fawn rolls her eyes walking into her closet.

"Claire's coming." states Kemp. Fawn resurfaces with a red pair of pumps and a black off the shoulder top beaming a smile so big the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.

….

Cameron Fisher usually avoided parties but this one he couldn't pass up because there was free whiskey and second because Fawn was here which was really the only reason since he only drank when he was around her. As usually he strolled in _fourtyfive _minutes late and the first thing he did was take the baby blue shot glass that was filled with that _ohso_ familiar amber liquid and chugged it. Which he did repeatedly until there was none sitting on the square glass platter. His mismatch eyes scan the crowded pool area until he found her sitting on the top of a table talking to Kemp. She must have felt him staring at her because she whipped her head at him her eyes looking annoyed. Cam raises his hand to wave at her but she flips him off and returns to her conversation with Kemp. He was going to go back to staring at her but he decided that he needed another drink. He found another table which had lavender shot glasses filled with vodka. He drank one letting the liquid burn the back of his raw throat. After about four more shots he felt his body start to feel numb and wobbly as if he were standing on stilts on the beach.

"Whoa there big fella, someone has had a little too much to drink. Maybe you should put that down." warns a melodramatic voice. He looks up to find Alicia who was wearing a black bandeau with a crisp button up shirt and dark denim shorts. He glances to her right to find a dripping wet Derrick.

"I'm fine just tipsy. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna take another shot so I can make my way to being completely shitfaced." He says reaching for another drink when a pale hand with bright red nails stops him.

"Geez Cam I leave you for a fuckin day and you already try to drink you're self to death." laughs Massie taking Cam's hand and dragging him into Fawns house. He watched as she searched for something in the fridge her hair falling over her face. Unlike most girls she wasn't wearing a string bikini but instead was wearing high waisted black bikini bottoms, a black balconet top, a black, red, white, and green kimono wrap that was left open and white sparkly pumps. Clear cat eye glasses were perched on her nose and she wore only simple red lipstick, in some way Cam thought she looked ravishing.

"Aha found the water, now drink up." she commands thrusting the bottle at him. He stared at the bottle for a while until he finally took it from her cold palm. She sits on the counter her legs dangling off the side watching his adams apple bob up and down as he drank water.

"Where's my brother?" Cam asks putting the now empty bottle down on the counter before sitting next to her.

"He's out there somewhere actually I should probably be getting back to him now that I think about it. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." replies Massie getting off the counter walking to the door she turns around to look at him one last time before heading outside. Cam focuses his attention to the door once again as a pretty redhead walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm just looking for my friend Massie." she apologizes. Cam doesn't reply but instead studies her. Her large emerald eyes contradicted with her pale skin, her lips were full and looked slightly chewed on, her small but straight nose rounded out her feature making her look anything but ordinary.

"She just left." he simply replies flicking his eyes to her hand which was playing with the hem of her Black Sabbath shirt. It had a cut in the middle which let it fall around her left shoulder and it was baggy enough to cover the top of her thighs. His eyes followed her legs which were long and pale; her dainty feet were covered by black pumps that had ankle straps.

"Okay thanks." she mumbled going back out the door Cam following her every move until she was out of sight. After sitting on the counter for a couple of moments he went back out to the party looking for his friends. He finds them in their normal routine. Alicia was flirting with Kemp who was talking to an unknown blonde while Derrick stared at the three. Rolling his eyes at his friend's predictability he walked around until he bumped into exactly who he was looking for.

"Sorry I wasn't paying oh hey Cam." she smiles running a hand through her wavy hair. He looked around her for Harris but couldn't find him.

"It's fine, did you not find my brother?" he asks watching as her smile faltered for a second before being replaced with a small grin.

"He went home. He said he had a headache so I said in about an hour I'd go over there and take care of them." she replies looking over at her redheaded friend that was chatting it up with a Spanish guy.

"Then I guess we can go home together." Cam says putting a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah if you wanna leave that early. Actually I think Kemp needs me over there but I'll find you later when I'm about to leave." She states giving him a brief hug and walking over to where Kemp was waving her over. Cam looked over at her friend who was in a lip lock with the guy she was talking to running her pale hands through his hair. Cam gets a strange feeling in his gut but before he can recognize it; it's gone. He walks over to where there were colorful martinis; looking at all of them he decides to take the blue one. He throws the fruit on the ground before he chugs it the passion fruit flavor fresh on his tongue. Before he decides to take another one he glances at Fawn who was talking to _Chris_. Cam gives him death glares that they both can't see before taking another martini.

….


	4. why aren't you dead yet

Disclaimer- I wish I owned it but sadly I don't. just to clear something up josh doesn't like Dylan but he seeks comfort and Dylan comforts him by playing tonsil hockey haha(:

...

"We can't do this anymore. I told Fawn and she said it has to stop." Kemp utters looking down at his slip-on vans covered feet. He kicked a rock which bounced off her sparkly pumps before trailing away from them both.

"Yeah I knew this was coming. We should have never even started this this _thing_." Massie responds looking past Kemp at Cam who was gulping one to many blue margaritas.

"I just wanted to let you know that I actually like you." He mumbles taking a step closer to her so he could smell her cigarette stained breath and coconut infused skin. She shuddered from his closeness her body relaxing and her hand touching his t-shirt enclosed bicep.

"I can't do this anymore. No matter what I feel for you I'm always gonna pick him, it's never gonna be you." She whispers stepping closer to push a loose curl away from his rueful glare. He puts a calloused hand on her back letting the silky material run along his fingertips.

"I know and that makes me want you even more." He says into her Bobbi Brown Beach scented neck kissing tenderly before backing up so his eyes could meet hers.

"Just stop." She commands closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She loved the way he always smelt like cherries and musk. He tilts her chin once more waiting for her to open her eyes. Her eyes flick open to meet his and he plants a chaste kiss on the side of her pouty lips before turning around and walking away. She rubs her eyes and gives one last peek at his now distant figure before walking over to find Cam.

"Hey Massie." says Josh interrupting her search for the raven haired boy.

"Josh." She curtly responds glancing around the crowded area once more before giving up and turning her attention to the nervous boy in front of her.

"Oh where did Dylan go? You guys looked pretty close." She laughs attempting to cut through the obvious tension between them.

"She went home with some guy." Josh blushes giving her a weak smile. Massie grins back at him shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"Are you having a good time?" He asks scratching the back of his neck watching her eyes flutter to something behind him.

"Yeah sure. I got to go." She mumbles pushing him aside and dashing to the other side of the party.

...

Alicia watched as Kemp talked to a girl in a kimono wrap her hand griping Derricks arm even tighter.

"What does he see in all of these tramps?" She questions Derrick who was sitting next to her squeezing water out of his hair. He shrugs his shoulders making Alicia roll her eyes before focusing on them again.

"I swear if she gets any closer to him I'm gonna rip her skinny little arms off." Threatens Alicia her plum nails digging into Derrick's arm.

"I swear that you're gonna break flesh." Derrick complains pulling his arm away from her death grip.

"It's just, I know it may seem like I don't care but I do care. I mean I wouldn't just fool around with someone I don't care about. Derrick do you think I'm not pretty enough for him?" She pleads glancing back at Kemp who was now walking away from the girl.

"Alicia you're beautiful. Way better than every girl in here and even if he doesn't like you, you always have me." He smiles grabbing her hand and stroking it with his thumb.

"Thanks Derrick. I couldn't ask for a better friend." She replies pulling him in for a hug. Derricks smile drops but he accepts the hug anyway.

"Here he comes! Here he comes! Do I look okay?" She whisper yells at him stroking her long black hair. Derrick gives her thumbs up while rolling his eyes. Kemp strolled over throwing an arm around Alicia.

"So how are my favorite girl and her _bitch_ of a best friend doing?" He says throwing a smirk in Derrick's direction his eyes focusing on something across the room.

"I'm good so is he. So who was that girl you were talking to?" She asks answering for Derrick before throwing him a _get lost _look. Derrick gives a weak smile to Alicia before getting up to find someone else to preoccupy his time. He wanders around until he find Chris Plovert hovering around a snack table his eyes focused on two blondes. He debates on whether to talk to him or not. Derrick looks around for anybody else he knows before approaching him.

"Hey dude." says Derrick watching the boy's face twist in confusion.

"I'm Derrick, Alicia's friend. We've met a couple times." He introduces, Chris' eyes studying him for a moment.

"Oh sorry dude didn't know who you were for a second. " Chris apologizes taking a sip from a red plastic cup.

"It's fine. How's Fawn?" Derrick questions picking up a handful of skittles from the rose petal pink table.

"Uhh good. We don't really talk anymore." He replies looking back over the two blondes who were laughing at something a Spanish guy was saying. Derrick only nods in response not wanting to intrude on whatever Chris was doing. Derrick stuffed skittles into his mouth looking around at the hundreds of people. He could make out Alicia and Kemp who were dancing her face nuzzled into his neck. Derrick gagged in response before looking for Cam who he could see clearly at the margarita table talking to a brunette. He watched Cam push past her and tumble towards Fawn. Derrick felt something bad was going to happen so he jogged towards the scene.

"You're a bitch you know that right? I hate you're _fuckin'_ guts! Even your own boyfriend can't stand you. Maybe that's why he likes that blonde tramp so he can get away from you! All you do is nag people maybe that's why I cheated on you. Did you ever think about that you skanky _bitch_? You are literally trash throwing you're self at every guy you lay you're soulless eyes on just to make you're self-feel actually worth something. Newsflash you're still a worthless hoe!" shout Cam his eyes glassy and red. Fawn gets out of her seat her almond shaped eyes full of fresh tears. Derrick walks over to Cam attempting to pull him away from her before he has chance to say something else.

"I hope you rot in hell." states Fawn her hands balled into tiny fists. She gives Cam one more glare before hot tears started to roll down her flushed cheeks. Kemp appears out of nowhere pushing through the crowd of people engulfing her into a hug.

"Control you're dumbass friend Harrington." Kemp shouts giving him the finger as he leads Fawn into the house. Derrick turns to Cam his nose inhaling the smell of alcohol and passion fruit. A brunette girl comes out of the crowd her cherry red lips forming a small oh.

"Excuse me. Can you help me get him to my car? I'm supposed to give him a ride home." questions the girl looking through side swept bangs. Derrick looked at her once more suddenly realizing that she was the same girl talking to Kemp earlier. He watched her try to balance an unsteady Cam who was playing with her rust brown waves. Derrick walks over to help her putting his arm around Cam's shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiles pushing her way through the crowd her heels making small pitter-patters on the now stable ground. Derrick looks at Cam who was watching the girl his fingers reaching out to touch the kimono amazed on how it felt on his fingers.

"It's this one. Thanks _err, _actually I didn't catch your name_._" She stutters opening the door to beaten up truck.

"Derrick." He replies putting Cam in the passenger side buckling his seatbelt. She waves at him before driving off leaving Derrick standing on the curb of Fawn's house.

...

Josh rolled his eyes and scoffed at another boring story that Kirsten was telling. He usually would at least pretend to care but it seemed as though the stories kept getting stupider and harder to listen to the more he hung out with her. He glanced at her best friend Claire who was laughing the corner of her eyes wrinkling up. Josh looks behind her to find a dusty blonde guy who was sipping from a plastic red cup while staring at Claire.

"This is my favorite song ever, Kirsten come dance with me?" pleads Claire referring to the upbeat All Time Low song blaring out of the speakers. Kirsten looks at Josh but then follows Claire over to the dance floor giving him a sympathetic smile. Josh flashes a smile at her before wandering off to find some water.

"I can't believe everyone is having a good time but me." complains a black haired girl talking to no one in particular looking at all the people dancing.

"Not really I'm having a pretty shitty time myself." Josh adds sitting down next to her picking up a half empty cup putting it under his nose. He sniffs it and then takes a cautious sip before setting it back down.

"All my friends just disappeared. I'm Alicia by the way." She says extending her hand out to him.

"I'm Josh." He replies taking her hand and shaking it. He picks up another red cup chugging the mysterious substance.

"So how do you know Fawn?" Alicia asks drumming her fingers on the glass table.

"My ex-girlfriends boyfriend's little brother's ex-girlfriend." He smiles pushing his wavy brown hair out of his face.

"Mines something like that too just less complicated. Fawns a friend of a friend." She laughs before turning around to look at the people walking by. Josh looked at Kirsten and Claire who were dancing by the booming speakers. Claire bounces all around throwing her arms around while Kirsten awkwardly stands there swaying back and forth. Josh giggles to himself realizing how much it reflected their personalities. Kirsten notices him looking and waves him over.

"Well duties call but I hope you're night doesn't turn out that horrible." Josh says walking backward to Kirsten so he could see her reply.

"I don't think it will." she calls to him smiling and getting up from the table to walk in the other direction. Josh turns around to see Kirsten bounding over to him half dancing and half walking. She grabs his hand and leads him back over to where Claire was dancing. She starts to jump up and down in a similar fashion to Claire her mouth screaming lyrics to a song he doesn't even know. He starts to jump up and down with them his arms reaching in the air. A moment like this is why he hangs out with Claire and Kirsten; even if they annoy him to death and are always gossiping they do know how to have fun.

"I don't give a fuck!" shouts Kirsten in an attempt to sing along with the song. Josh looks over at Claire who was jumping up and down with a blonde haired guy her hair whipping him in the face. Kirsten stops jumping and wraps her tan arms around Josh's neck laughing hysterically. She gives him a sloppy kiss on the cheek her eyes twinkling as she started to dance again. Josh starts to smile running a hand through his sweaty hair. He stood there for moment until a song he recognized came into the speakers.

"Take it off, let's just touch." Josh shouts laughing along with Kirsten and Claire as he takes off his polo. Kirsten falls into Josh her hands placed on his bare chest as she tried to steady herself. She leans in but is met with his slightly sweaty cheek as he turns away giving her a small smirk. Kirsten smiles back as he returns to dancing. Tears fall from hazel eyes but she wipes them away with the back of her hand. She starts to dance again with her _best friends._

_..._

haha Josh is a metro station kinda guy to me


End file.
